Quon Miduchi
Quon is the main protagonist of Towa no Quon His full name is Quon Miduchi (三槌久遠). Quon meaning eternity, and Miduchi meaning three hammers. History Quon was born long ago in a village where supernatural abilities were not uncommon. He also had a younger brother named Towa. One day, while away from his village, soldiers attacked and killed his people. Distraught and overcome with rage, Quon awakened his power for the first time, and decimated the soldiers. To atone for his sins he vowed to save those who have awakened. Quon aims to for a future of peace and acceptance, where those who have awakened can live freely and without fear with the rest of society. Personality Quon is a kind person. Despite appearing to be quite young Quon is thousands of years old, leading him to be deceptively mature. His kindness is so strong that he wishes to save everyone who has awakened their powers, which is obviously shown in the first and fourth chapters, to the point that he even saves Shun, who was his enemy. It seems like he barely gets angry, but can get saddened easily when he fails to save an awakened child. He also has a thing for instant noodles, thinking it is an invention made in a thousand years. His favorite brand being Sunny Noodles and liking the Shouyu sauce flavor. Appearance Quon appears to be about the age of a 15–16 years old boy. His hair is dark grey, and on it, he wears a black headband. He wears a black, sleeveless shirt with a tiny, green gem on the chest, as well as tight black pants and shoes. Over everything, he wears an light red trench coat with gold lining around the edges. His eye color is purple. Abilities/Powers Unlike most attractors Quon has multiple abilities. when activating his abilities Quon enters a battle form known as Insania by Custos. When in this form, his strength, speed, and fighting capabilities are heightened. He also possesses the ability to manipulate water, metal and perhaps even nature itself. Quon to gained immortality after his younger brother Towa sealed himself away. However after a thousand years Quon was llifted from this curse after Towa was freed from his crystal prison. Because of his Immortality Quon is able to regenerate wounds at an accelerated rate, he does however retain his sense of pain. Also since he is immortal Quon does not age, as his appearance has not changed in over a thousand years. In his complete transformation his powers are godlike, he has no physical form becoming astral, causing objects to pass right through him. He was also capable of gathering light in the surrounding area and in an instant completely annihilated the Custos headquarters. He also became capable of teleporting himself and a large number of people in an instant. After his fight in the final episode, Quon is shown with a cast around his arm and saying the lines "It's finally begun to move again... This stopped time of mine" showing that Quon is not immortal any more. However, it is unknown if he has lost all his other powers as well or still retains them. Gallery Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Genius Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Mutated